Slip-controlled hydraulic vehicle brake systems are known. They make antilock brake systems, antislip regulation means and/or driving dynamics/antiskid regulation means possible for which abbreviations such as ABS, ASR and FDR/ESP are customary. The construction and function of slip-controlled vehicle brake systems are known and are not to be explained here.
Hydraulic blocks which have receptacles for the components and connectors for external components of the vehicle brake system are known for fastening and hydraulically connecting hydraulic components of slip-controlled vehicle brake systems. Hydraulic components of slip-controlled vehicle brake systems are, for example, hydraulic pumps, solenoid valves, hydraulic accumulators, damper chambers and pressure sensors. External components are, in particular, a brake master cylinder, to which the hydraulic block is connected, and wheel brakes which are connected to the hydraulic block. The lists are in each case not comprehensive. Connectors for the external components are, for example, screw or crimp connectors, that is to say connectors which are fastened by way of calking. The receptacles for the components are typically countersunk depressions or bores, also of stepped configuration, into which the components or at any rate their hydraulic parts are inserted. For example, magnet coils and armatures of solenoid valves project to the outside from the hydraulic block. The receptacles are connected to one another, that is to say connected hydraulically, by way of bores. An electric motor for driving the hydraulic pumps is typically attached on the outside of the hydraulic block. The hydraulic block which is fitted with the components can also be considered to be a hydraulic assembly of a slip-controlled vehicle brake system.
The hydraulic blocks of slip-controlled vehicle brake systems are typically cuboidal metal blocks made, for example, from an aluminum alloy; they are often approximately square in plan view. The hydraulic blocks are normally drilled perpendicularly and parallel to their sides, that is to say in a Cartesian manner.